


Open Your Eyes

by clslovegood47



Series: Miraculous Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, One Shot, Seat Buddies, Sitting on a couch together counts as seat buddies right?, They're about 17 or 18, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: After sharing a kiss the previous day, Ladybug and Chat Noir wake-up the next morning in each other's arms; however, they are both detransformed, and they were not with each other prior to falling asleep.  Now they must figure out what happened and how to get themselves out of their predicament without compromising their identities.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Tumblr Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1474781
Comments: 49
Kudos: 386





	Open Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)
> 
> Thank you to fallingoceans for being my super awesome beta!
> 
> Prompt: "Seat Buddies"  
> Relationship Status: Identity Reveal

Marinette never considered herself a morning person. She hated that gritty feeling in her eyes and the thick taste in her mouth that always accompanied a pitiful night’s sleep. It was on days like this that the sun was her enemy and her pillow was her only consolation.

Unfortunately, today was one of those days.

Without opening her eyes, she flopped over, grabbed the blanket that covered her torso, and pulled it up to her chin.

In her groggy haze, Marinette’s hand searched for the familiar softness of her cat pillow. Her quest proved fruitless when her palm slid across a smooth, cotton-clad surface and collided with a fluffy mop. Her fingers tightened around the foreign object inside her personal bubble.

_Did a cat sneak in through my hatch last night?_

Then the mop groaned.

With a start, she recoiled her hand, but fear kept her eyes glued shut. Momentarily pushing the pillow texture mystery out of her head, Marinette gathered all the courage she could muster and moved her hand through the unidentified mass of silky strands.

The clenching in her gut lessened when she wasn’t immediately attacked, but she knew better than to let down her guard. Paris was no stranger to bizarre occurrences, and the last thing she needed was to be caught unawares by another one of Hawkmoth’s Akumas.

She didn’t want to fight the mop, but she would if she had to. After all, she was Ladybug. Albeit a detransformed Ladybug, but Ladybug nonetheless.

Marinette retracted her hand and let it slide down the strange pillow beneath her. She pressed against its surface only to find that it had little give and was somewhat chiseled.

_What kind of mop is this?_

“G-murnin.” The mop was speaking to her. “Swerm I?”

Well, it was mumbling, but it was sentient.

_Please don’t be an Akuma_.

Without warning, Marinette’s well-defined pillow-mop shifted beside her and took a deep breath. “Why hello, my lady! How do you manage to smell so good all the time?”

Marinette froze.

This was no pillow.

These were abs.

Very familiar abs.

Familiar abs that were _definitely not_ in a super-suit right now.

“Chat!” His name came out as a squeak. “Please tell me that it’s really you! You’re not a talking pillow Akuma, right?”

His body shook with the rumble of a laugh. “It’s just me. No Akuma to fight right now.”

Marinette wanted to breathe a sigh of relief, but a nagging worry still consumed her. “I’m not so sure about that, _Chaton_. Something’s not adding up right now.”

“Now that you mention it, all of this does seem a little strange.” A pair of strong, steady arms wrapped around her torso. “Don’t get me wrong, waking up next to you is a dream come true, but I’m definitely supposed to be at a friend’s house right now.”

“Me, too.” Marinette buried her face into her partner’s chest. “And neither of us are transformed for some reason, so don’t open your eyes.”

“Got it.”

“I’m serious! No peeking.”

“When have I ever given you a reason to not trust me?”

“Hmmm, let’s see. Well, there was the time when-”

He cut her off, sending her into a fit of giggles. “My lady!”

The mock hurt in his voice brushed away some of the uncertainty that shrouded her mind. “Don’t worry, Chaton. I trust you with my life.”

His arms tightened around her waist. “That’s good because you had me worried for a second there.”

She nuzzled her face against the crook of his neck, wanting more than anything to stay with him forever, but unfortunately there were more pressing matters to attend to. “So, as much as I'm enjoying this unexpected cuddling session, we really do have to figure this out.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He sighed and pulled his head away from hers. “And it’s just my luck that I finally get to hold you in my arms like this and it’s probably because of stupid Hawkmoth.”

“Sorry, kitty, but if it’s any consolation, I’m really enjoying it...even though we might be in danger.”

“None of this makes any sense! We aren't supposed to detransform unless we’ve used our powers, and I don't remember fighting a second Akuma yesterday. Come to think of it, I don't remember transforming at all last night.”

“Neither do I. The last time we were transformed was when we fought Masked-Tape, but that was in the middle of the day.”

“Surprisingly, this new problem is an even stickier situation than the one he created.”

“Focus, Chat Noir! Now is not the time for jokes!”

“Sorry, my lady, but I haven’t been able to focus since you gave me that little parting gift yesterday.” His mouth came dangerously close to her neck, allowing the warmth of his breath to cling to her skin. “And you kind of ran away before we could talk about it.”

Heat rushed to her cheeks. “I was about to detransform! What else was I supposed to do?”

“So, does that mean that you leaving was not meant to be a reflection of the quality of that kiss?” His breath once again caressed her bare skin as he spoke, sending a shiver through her body. "Because you have no idea how worried I was about that last night."

“I'm sorry you felt that way. I never meant for you to think that I didn't like it." Marinette turned her head and rested her nose against his. "I loved it, and I wouldn’t mind doing it again sometime.”

“Oh, really?” His lips ghosted hers, sending her thoughts into a frenzied blur. “Because kissing you was the greatest moment of my life.”

“But it wasn’t our first kiss.”

“But it was the first one I remembered. And correct me if I’m wrong, but I think it was the first one that meant something to you.”

Her breath hitched. “It meant everything to me. _You_ mean everything to me.”

Chat erased the remaining space between them and gently pressed his lips against hers. Unlike the previous day’s kiss that had taken place after watching her partner nearly die, this one was soft and cautious. She leaned into the kiss, giving him silent encouragement.

It had taken years, but Marinette was happy with how her relationship with Chat had evolved. Shortly after she’d become the new Guardian, there was a brief period where he stopped using any nicknames when addressing her. She hadn’t realized that she’d missed it as much as she did until she heard him refer to her “my lady” after a particularly difficult Akuma battle. From there, her heart slowly began softening towards his affections.

Giving up her first crush had been painful but necessary. Adrien belonged with someone else. Even though she still loved him, Marinette had managed to become good friends with Adrien, and she learned how to open herself up to the possibility of loving someone else. After coming to this conclusion, she knew it was only a matter of time before she finally allowed herself to fall in love with her partner.

For years, she’d been brushing away her feelings for him, but yesterday had given her the wake-up call she’d needed. Sure, Adrien would always hold a special place in her heart, but without a doubt, she was also deeply in love with Chat Noir.

And now, he was here, and she was in his arms. While the situation was not ideal, she felt safe and loved.

Marinette lost herself in his essence. Her hands rested against his chest as his arms tightened around her torso. His breath tasted sweet on her lips, and the steady thrum of his heartbeat against her open palm sent fireworks shooting through her veins. Their connection was electric.

When the need to breathe finally overtook her senses, she pulled away from his face, and the coolness of the morning air sent her thoughts hurtling back towards reality.

Chat shifted beneath her, but before his lips met hers once again, she turned her head away from his. “We still have a problem to solve.”

“Ugh, fine. But I want an extra kiss later.” There was a teasing lilt in his voice.

“Deal.”

“Wait, really?”

“Chat, I will give you endless kisses if you can help me figure this out.” Doing her best to maintain some semblance of self-control, she gently pressed her lips against his jaw. “As many kisses as you want.”

“Wow.” A noise similar to that of a balloon slowly losing air manifested itself as a strained whine from Chat’s throat. “I’d like that.”

Marinette bit her lip in an attempt to hold back a laugh. “Then we should probably get to work.”

“You got it, my lady.” His voice cracked before he paused to clear his throat. “Um...what should we do first?”

She took a deep breath and did her best to focus. “Okay, well, let's retrace our steps. What’s the last thing you remember doing before you woke up this morning?”

“I was watching movies with some of my friends.”

“Me, too! Maybe it was a technology Akuma that brainwashed us or erased our memories.”

“I guess that would explain how we wound up on this couch together.”

“We’re on a couch?”

“It definitely feels like a couch.” The sound of his hand dragging across textured fabric heightened her senses. “Actually, it kind of feels like my friend’s couch.”

Her stomach dropped. “Does that mean we’re at your friend’s house?”

“Uhhh...probably?”

“Wait...is your friend here in the room with us?”

“Do you want me to look around and see?”

The only voices she’d heard since she'd woken up were theirs, so she had assumed that they were alone; however, the success of their escape plan hinged on their ability to speak freely.

“Yeah.” She nodded her head against his chest. “You can look. Just make sure you don’t look at me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of breaking your trust.” Chat kissed the top of her head, calming some of her nerves. “I’ll just take a quick look.”

Tension hung in the air as she awaited his findings. “Anyone else with us?”

“Okay, so we’re _definitely_ in my friend’s apartment, but we’re alone right now.” A muffled crash and a chorus of laughter sounded from another room. “But I don’t know how long that will last.”

Marinette huffed. “Well, that’s just great! How are we supposed to get out of this without revealing our identities?”

Chat grew silent before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. “My lady, may I offer you a suggestion?”

The increased pressure of his body against hers sent her heart fluttering. “I’m listening.”

“What if, and try to stay with me here, okay?” He took a deep breath. “What if we stopped keeping our identities a secret?”

She deflated. “We can't do that.”

“Yes, we can.”

“You know we can’t know each other’s identities.”

“Would it really be the worst thing in the world if we did?” One of his hands slid off of her back and cradled her cheek. “We could open our eyes right now.”

Pressure began to build behind her eyes as tears threatened to fall. “Chat…”

“My lady, please. Just think about it!”

“But Hawkmoth…”

“Is going to get his butt kicked.” His breath came out as a chuckle. “Just imagine how much we could accomplish if we could plan and hunt for clues together as civilians.”

Her heart yearned for the world that Chat described, but the voice in the back of her mind screamed louder than her desires. “But it would put us in danger.”

“We are already in danger. We’re in danger just by feeling emotions, and we will continue to be in danger long after Hawkmoth is defeated. Danger is just one of those things that comes with having a Miraculous.”

“Master Fu was pretty adamant about us not knowing.”

“But he’s not here anymore, and you’re the Guardian. Do you know how much easier it would be if I could find you outside of the mask? What if I need more of that magic cheese? Or what if something happens and one of us can’t show up to a fight?”

Her racing thoughts came to a screeching halt, allowing the protest in her heart to shatter some of her resolve. “I never thought of it that way.”

“My lady, do you know how worried I am that one day you’ll just disappear and I won’t know how to find you?”

“That won’t happen.”

“But what if it does? I already had one important person in my life disappear. I barely made it through that, and losing you would break me.”

“Oh, Chaton.”

“I love you, Ladybug.” He nuzzled his cheek against her head. “I always have and I always will. I know this is scary, but not being able to get to each other if we’re in trouble is even scarier.”

She pressed a hand against his cheek. “I love you, too, Chat. You mean everything to me, and...”

“And?”

“And…” Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to his face, attempting to drive away the rest of her inhibitions by finding safety in his steady embrace. “I think I’m ready to see who you are.”

She could hear the smile in his voice. “Then open your eyes.”

Marinette took a deep breath and allowed her eyelids to flutter, briefly letting light pierce through her self-inflicted darkness. A shock of blond moved in her periphery, forcing her eyes shut once again.

She slumped against him and silently cursed the fear that still prevented her from filling Chat’s request. “I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” Marinette knew he was right, but the nagging voice that was usually in the back of her mind was screaming in her ears.

“But it’ll change everything!” Her words tumbled out involuntarily, and when her brain finally registered what she’d said, a broken sob escaped her lips. “So much has changed already, and I don’t know if I’m ready for more.”

“Don’t forget that change can be good.” He buried his face in her hair and breathed in. “For starters, knowing will change how much we get to see each other, and it’ll change what name I put on the flowers I’m going to give to you on our first date. But it won’t change how I feel about you because we’re still the same people underneath the masks.”

“Yeah, we are.” The fear gripping her heart ebbed away as rosy visions of a life with her partner formed in her mind. “That’s what Tikki says to me all the time.”

“And she’s right. I’ll always be your partner who’s madly in love with you, and you will always be my brave and beautiful lady.”

“It would be nice to see what color your eyes really are.”

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “Fun fact...they’re still green.”

His breath tickled her skin, melting away any remaining trepidation and replacing it with an overwhelming need for more. She wanted that first date. She wanted to hear him say her name. She wanted to feel the touch of his hand on hers without the barrier of their suits.

With a renewed vigor, she made her decision. “Alright, I’m actually ready this time.”

He peppered her face with kisses, sending her into a fit of giggles. “Thank you, my lady. Thank you!”

“Well, someone’s excited!”

“I have been waiting three years for this moment. Of course, I’m excited! No, I’m beyond excited! I’m _paws-sitively o-fur-joyed_!”

“Okay, now I’m starting to rethink my decision.”

“Oh, you know you love my puns.”

Marinette did her best to stifle a laugh. “Hmmmm, I’ll have to think about that.”

“My lady,” he whined, “I thought we were having a moment!”

“Hey, you were the one who brought puns into the conversation.”

“I only pun when I’m comfortable, and I usually don’t feel comfortable enough to make jokes like that around most people in my civilian life. But I feel completely at ease with you, so think of me showing you my sense of humor outside of the suit as a compliment.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I love you.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “Puns and all.”

He pressed his forehead against hers. “How about we both look on the count of three?”

“Sounds _purr-fect_.”

“My silly kitty.” Shifting her position on the couch, Marinette pulled Chat into a sitting position and held his hands. “Ready? One.”

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. “Two.”

“Thr...wait!” Marinette moved forward until her knee was touching his leg. “Before we open our eyes, could you do something for me?”

One of his hands moved to cup her cheek. “Anything.”

“Kiss me.” She leaned in further as his hand buried itself in her hair. “Kiss me like you kissed me last night.”

His lips crashed onto hers as his fingers pressed against the back of her head, erasing the space between them. Her hands eventually landed on his back and gripped his soft cotton t-shirt. The kiss transcended words, for she could feel his ceaseless declaration of love grow stronger with each passing second.

“Girl, I can totally see where you get your clumsiness from! Your dad just spilled an entire…OHMYGOD, YOU’RE KISSING ADRIEN!” Marinette opened her eyes and whipped her head towards the voice that had entered the room.

She shrieked and launched herself off of the couch, landing on the floor with a thud. Her heart pounded against her chest as she tried to catch her breath. As her vision became acclimated to the light, she scanned her surroundings only to find an equally stunned-looking Adrien Agreste holding his hand over his lips, curled up against the corner of the couch.

“Marinette.” The reverence in which he spoke her name almost made her forget that they were no longer alone. “Of course.”

“I heard screams. What happened?” A somewhat frazzled Nino burst into the room, hopped in front of his girlfriend, and assumed a battle-ready stance. “Is there an Akuma?”

Alya whipped out her phone. “No Akuma, but it seems as though our best friends have been holding out on us.”

Nino dropped his arms to his side and looked back at Alya. “So, no one’s hurt?”

“Marinette just flew off the couch, so she might be. But I think she’ll be just fine.” Alya smirked and turned towards Adrien. “Right, sunshine?”

“I...uh…” Adrien visibly swallowed. “What?”

“Are you going to let your girlfriend just sit on the floor like that?” Alya pointed at Marinette.

Nino held up a hand. “I’m sorry, did you just say _girlfriend_?”

“Yup. I came in to tell our Sleeping Beauties that breakfast was ready, and what do I find? These two making out.” Alya chuckled. “And let me just say, it’s about time.”

“Bro, why didn’t you tell me?” Nino slung his arm around Alya. “We should totally go on a double date sometime. Just think about how much fun we would have!”

Pressure began to build against her eardrums as she slowly began to process the events that had transpired over the last few minutes. The ever-growing ringing in her ears made it hard for her to concentrate on anything outside of her own thoughts. As her mind wandered, she entered her own private bubble, quieting the voices around her and allowing every hidden truth to make itself known.

She was in her house.

She’d been in her living room all night.

She’d just kissed Adrien Agreste.

And Adrien Agreste was Chat Noir.

“...and then Marinette yeeted herself off of the couch.” Alya’s voice slowly drifted back into focus. “And from the way she’s staring off into space right now, I’m guessing she might actually be hurt. Girl, are you okay? ”

Marinette shook herself away from her racing thoughts in time to see a wave of panic wash over Adrien’s features. “Are you hurt?”

Her body still felt somewhat numb from the shock, but a dull ache in her lower back was beginning to pulsate. “Only a little.”

Within seconds, Adrien was on the floor next to her, holding her in his arms. “Could you guys tell Marinette’s parents that we’ll be there in a few minutes? We just need a moment.”

Alya held up her phone and snapped a picture. “Oh, come on! This moment is too adorable to _not_ capture. You won’t even know we’re here.”

“No, we need a few minutes alone this time.” Marinette could hear the exasperation simmering beneath the surface of his words.

“Aww, but you two are just so cute.”

“Alya, please...”

“Okay, fine! You two deserve your alone time, but I expect some details later.” Alya winked at Marinette, grabbed Nino’s wrist, and dragged him out of the room. “Come on, babe. Let’s see if Mr. Dupain still needs help cleaning up all that orange juice and flour.”

“Thank you!” Adrien called after her.

When they were alone once again, the room grew quiet. Adrien scooped Marinette into his lap and held her against his chest. She slowly felt the shock from the reveal begin to wane, and she found herself snuggling against him.

Her heart pounded against her chest, each thump another confirmation that the boy who held her in his arms was her true love, regardless of whether she called him Adrien or Chat. Of course, she’d fallen in love with him twice. Of course, he was her partner. There was no one else it could have been.

The more she thought about it, Chat’s identity was something she’d known in her heart all along. Her mind had pushed the idea away so many times, creating a wall between them, but now, there were no more secrets or barriers.

Her kitty had been right. Danger would follow them wherever they went, but as long as they had each other, they would be unstoppable against any force that threatened to tear them apart.

With him, she could be at peace.

“This definitely changes how I feel about you.” He declared, making her suddenly doubt every resolution her mind had just made.

“O-oh?” Her voice was shaky.

“I once said that I would love whoever was behind the mask, but I was wrong. I’ve had my suspicions of who Ladybug might be over the past few years, and I was only truly happy when I thought she was you.” Adrien kissed her temple, dissolving any hint of worry or doubt in her mind. “I always knew you were more than just a friend to me, but I was too scared to admit the truth.”

“The truth?” She met his gaze, finding nothing but adoration in his eyes.

His hair brushed against her cheek as he whispered into her ear. “That I am hopelessly in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and I just fell in love with her even more.”

All the air rushed from her lungs, leaving her breathless. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she clung to Adrien’s shirt and buried her face against his chest. For the first time in years, she felt complete.

Adrien released her from his embrace and leaned back, seemingly unsure of what to do with his hands. “My lady, are you alright? What’s wrong? Is it something I said?”

Marinette shook her head, looped her arms around his neck, and pulled him close. “No, please don’t go away! I liked the hug.”

Adrien returned the gesture and began rubbing soothing circles on her back. “It’s okay. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Good.”

“Does this mean I didn’t do anything wrong?”

“Oh, kitty, no.” Marinette used the back of her hand to wipe the wetness off of her cheeks. “I’m just so happy.”

He leaned her forehead against hers. “That’s a lot of happy tears, Bugaboo. Are you sure everything is okay?”

“There’s just a lot of emotions to process right now, and I’m a little overwhelmed. I can’t believe that we’ve been in love with each other this whole time, and we never even knew.” She released a watery laugh. “We've been dancing around each other for years!”

“Okay, now I’m confused. You didn’t kiss me until yesterday, and you always told me that you were in love with someone else.”

She tightened her embrace. “Oh, my wonderful, kitty. Three years ago, I fell in love with a kind boy who gave me an umbrella after clearing up a misunderstanding. And then I slowly fell in love with him all over again, even though I called him by a different name.”

Adrien’s stunned expression made her giggle. “So, that means the other boy was…”

“You.”

“...me.”

“It was always you, Adrien. You have my whole heart.”

“My lady, can I kiss you again?” His breath ghosted her lips as his face inched closer to hers.

She could barely contain her smile. “You can kiss me whenever you want.”

This kiss was soft and gentle, for behind it was the promise of countless more just like it.

Another crash came from the kitchen followed by groans and laughs, prompting Marinette to pull away from Adrien. “I should probably go see if my parents need help.”

“Yeah.” Adrien chuckled. “At least we can spend time with each other a little later.”

“But you have to leave by ten for a photoshoot, and didn’t you say that your dad was expecting you to practice the piano when you got home?”

“Well, Adrien has to do all that stuff, but Chat is available to meet up with a certain Princess around say...seven o’clock? _Purr-haps_ he’ll bring ice cream if that’s something the lady wants.”

Marinette leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips. “It’s a date.”

Maybe early mornings weren’t out to get her, after all. Maybe the sun wasn’t really her enemy. And maybe this was the start of something wonderful.

Now that her eyes were open, she never wanted to close them again.

As she made her way out of the room, Marinette took Adrien’s hand and laced her fingers through his. He gave her hand a squeeze, sending a flurry of butterflies coursing through her body.

Yeah, she could definitely get used to days like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
